Myths (film series)
Myths is a fantasy action-adventure series produced by TBD and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, 20th Century Fox, Paramount Pictures, Universal Studios Animation, Columbia Pictures or Lionsgate since TBD. Plot The film series takes place in a world were many mythologies all exist at the same time. The film series follows a group of Lesser Gods who are training for the day they become the new Gods of the world, as there will come a day where the Gods die. Films Main Series #Myths: Gods of Tomorrow (2018) #Myths: The Golden Throne (2020) #Myths: Under the Depths (2022) # Spin-offs Television series Characters Main *'Titus' (played by ) - one of the main characters of the series. He is being trained to become the new God of War. *'Himocylis' (played by Emma Stone) - the future Goddess of Love and Lust. She knows how to pull people's strings. *'Gremytto' (played by ) - the future God of Wisdom who is an outcast in the group having his head usually stuck in a book. *'Fahefa' (played by China Anne McClain) - the future Goddess of the Sun who has a hidden crush on Titus. *'Olynornus' (played by John Boyega) - the future God of Wine who is a sarcastic individual. Supporting *'The Council', a group of the most famous Gods, often referred to as "the big three". They very rarely appear and when they do it's a very big deal. **'Zeus' (played by ) - the King God of Olympus. He is very distant from the future New Gods and doesn't care who takes his place. **'Odin' (played by ) - the one-eyed Highfather of Norse mythology and the most level-headed of the Council. **'Ra' (played by ) - the eagle-headed Sun God of Egyptian mythology, who acts on logic more than anything else. *'Athena' (played by ) - the Greek Goddess of Warfare, the sister of Ares, and Titus' trainer. *'Freyja '(played by ) - the Norse Goddess of love, sex, and Himocylis' trainer. *'Fukurokuju' (played by ) - the Japanese God of intelligence, knowledge, and Gremytto's trainer. *'Sekhmet' (played by TBA) - a tiger-headed woman who is a piece of Ra and is Fahefa's trainer. *'Dioyonus '(played by ) - the Greek God of Wine and Olynornus’ trainer. Antagonists *'The Old Gods', the main antagonists of the series. They are the Gods before the Gods. **'Infinite' (voiced by Tom Hanks and ) - the God of Aether. The word "infinite" and "infinity" come from them. **'War' (played by ) - the very first God of War. He is a rather large man in strange armor. **'Food' (played by James Corden) - the God of food who is a less dangerous foe compared to the other old gods. **'Lust' (played by Zoe Saldana) - the first Goddess of Lust. **'Jealousy' (played by Mandy Moore) - the Goddess of Jealousy. **'Fear' (played by Benedict Cumberbatch) - the God of Fear who usually is shown wearing a black mask. *'Zaski' (played by ) - a former Lesser God who was banished. He redubbed himself "Zaski" which means "mud". *'Eris' (played by Anna Kendrick) - the Greek goddess of Chaos who is the Golden Throne‘s main antagonist. *'Triton' (played by Jared Leto) - the ruler of Atlantis who has a grudge against surface dwellers. *'Circe' (played by Scarlett Johansson) - a sorceress who lives on an island and seduces men and transforms them into animals. *'Bloody Mary' (played by Zendaya) - a slave girl from the times of the Civil War who got killed, becoming a banshee-like monster killing whoever calls her name in front of a mirror. Trivia *All Gods can speak a language known as "Golden Tongue", which was made up by the film's creators. Zaski's name doesn't mean "mud" in any other language other than Golden Tongue.